Industrial air filters are commonly used to remove dust and other particulates from incoming air streams. One of the most efficient and cost effective industrial filtration systems uses an array of filters within a filter housing Dust-laden gases enter the filter house and pass through the filters, which may be made of woven or non-woven natural, synthetic, or glass-fiber material. The filter media provides a surface on which dust particulates may collect, and with increased filtering, a dust cake is normally formed on the surfaces of the filters. Increased resistance to gas flow due to the build up of dust requires that the filter be cleaned periodically. These filters may be pleated.
In an up-flow filter configuration, the filters are typically fastened to a tubesheet plate and are suspended in a vertical orientation. Dirty gas flow normally enters the filter house and passes through the filter from the outside, and filtered dust collects on the outside of the filter. In some systems, reverse-flow pulses of air are sufficient to dislodge some of the dust particles from the filter material, but eventually, the filter material becomes too clogged and the filter must be replaced by service personnel. Although filtration efficiency may increase with the size and surface area of the filtration media, traditional filters are sized so that service personnel can easily install and replace the filters. A need remains for improved systems, methods, and apparatus for air filtration.